The present disclosure is generally related to glass articles and specifically related to glass articles used as cover or display glass, which are resistant to ultraviolet (UV) photodarkening.
Glasses, for example, strengthened glasses may be used as cover plates or windows for portable or mobile electronic communication and entertainment devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, tablets, video players, information terminal (IT) devices, laptop computers and the like. As used herein, the term “cover plate” or “cover glass” includes windows or the like for display and touch screen applications, as well as in other applications requiring transparency, high strength and abrasion resistance. Additionally, the cover glass may be used as decorative pieces such as the back and side surfaces of electronic devices. Additionally, other glasses, which have not been chemically strengthened, are utilized as display glasses.
It has been found that exposure to ultraviolet light produces discoloration in the glass, thereby affecting the clarity and resolution of the display glass. As glass is increasingly being utilized in such electronic devices, it has become more important to develop glass articles which maintain color clarity and a clear display resolution.